kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-26
Summary Brilith has another dream, this time a memory from N12, 11th month, 21st day. There is blood everywhere, and Asha states that she already sent her back twice, but she has returned again, so she herself will have to disappear. Brilith seems to be in disbelief that Asha is a killer. Asha tells her to forget everything, and they will meet again as friends in the year N15. It is now N23, 5th month, 34th day. Brilith is bedridden, and Airi asks why Brilith's wrists are bound. Natasha replies that she keeps trying to strangle herself. Tara explains that she has been like that since she collapsed, and since she is talking in her sleep, she must be dreaming. Tara asks if Dream Tracking will work. Natasha replies that she has already sent a letter to Rindhallow, but warns that the mind can be damaged if the skill is botched. In Rindhallow, Chandra arrives to find that Laila already knows about Brilith's situation; he is confused by the fact that she is already expecting him to take her to Atera. Chandra reveals that his main concern is if she will be able to teleport with him, since he fears she will die in transit. Laila asks him if he feels she does not trust him enough, and assures him that she may not remain unscathed, but she probably will not die. Chandra hesitates, so she grabs him by the wrist. They bicker a bit about blasphemy before he finally teleports her. They arrive in Atera without injury to Laila, with only parts of her robe missing, exposing an arm and a leg. Chandra jumps back in shock, then smiles perversely. In Brilith's room, Laila asks everyone to leave so she can concentrate, and asks Chandra to protect them from outside if anything goes wrong. Inside Brilith's dream, Laila finds herself at the Women's Magic Suit Fashion Fair in Eloth in the year N12. 3-026 Asha N12.png|killer 3-026 restrained.png|restrained 3-026 not rot.png|not rot 3-026 nightmares.png|nightmares Currygom's comment (Whitegom) Afterword This chapter (The Value of a Life) will answer many questions about the year N12 which I've only shown a little of so far. If you divide Season 3 into three parts, then this chapter is the highlight of Part 1. Or could it be the next chapter?... It really depends on what you decide is important! Those who read Season 2 carefully will know what those papers mean. That's because this scene has appeared before! If you don't play, you lose! Rock-paper-scissors! So Chandra lost. This is not Brilith's room. The woman with the curly blonde permed hair is a character who has been seen often around Brilith in Seasons 1 and 2. Her name is Tara, but her appearances were brief, so many of you may not remember her... (She is the first character to have a beauty mark under her eye, but most readers think that Laila is the first one.) She looks the way she does because she's a quarter, but she's done a good job of maintaining her looks for the past seven years, right? Hanbok? (traditional Korean dress) In the story, there are a lot of Asian or western styles of clothing which seem like they could come from any country on Earth. This outfit is one of those, and it came about as I was thinking about Chuseok... No, it really didn't. Anyway, take it easy during the holiday and I'll see you again next week! Notes * N12/11/21 was Asha's 17th birthday. It is also the date of Asha's last use of hoti vishnu before her first disappearance. * It is heavily implied that Asha used hoti vishnu on Brilith several times to erase her memory. * Transportation by god: Once they arrived in Aeroplateau, Agni told Brilith she that must have absolute faith in him, otherwise the transcendental would have turned her to ashes. * Chandra's line, "Even if you end up dying and going to Hell, I'm not looking in on you...!" is the opposite of what he says later: "...when you die, I'll be there to give you what you deserve." The latter is a bit similar to what he said to Ran Sairofe in Aeroplateau—"I'll come for you when you die." * The scene with the bloody papers first appeared in Episode 2-91, when Riche Seiran digs up the records of Asha's first trial. * In the previous episode, Laila was opposed to entering Brilith's dream and was positive she would not be able to teleport with Chandra, yet she does a complete turnaround in this episode. Why did she change her mind? * In the final scene, Laila is semi-transparent. In the Episode 3-7 afterword, Currygom stated that it is not a drawing mistake when Laila appears that way in a dream. ** The Fashion Fair in Eloth was first seen in a flashback in Episode 26. * Currygom often turns into Whitegom (white bear) when she is exhausted from working too hard. * Chuseok 2017 was celebrated from October 3-5 (this episode was released October 4). It is a harvest festival in South Korea where people honor their ancestors and deceased relatives. It is sometimes compared to Thanksgiving in the US and Canada. References